Super Doc
"Super Doc" is the eleventh episode of the second season of Back to the Future: The Animated Series, and the twenty-fourth episode overall. It first aired on December 12, 1992. Brief synopsis Verne is being pressured by the bully Jackson to swing over Dead Man's Swamp on a rope to become a member of the Mega-Muscle-Man Club. Verne is skeptical and considered a chicken. Verne finds his father with Marty; Marty is wearing booster boots - one of Doc's new inventions. Verne tells them of his predicament. Jules, who has been cleaning the attic, enters with an old box of newspapers. Marty and the boys discover that Doc was involved in Small Town Wrestling in the 1950s. Doc tells them that he was set for a match against "Mad Maximus", but that he never showed up for the fight. Verne thinks that if his dad had become a wrestler, the other kids would really think that he was cool. Marty and the boys head back in time to February 15, 1952, to make sure that Doc competes in the match. Once there, Emmett "Brain Buster" Brown enters the ring but gets conked on the head with the hanging microphone. A loopy Doc then believes that he is a superhero -- Mega-Brain-Man! Wearing Marty's booster boots and the wrestling outfit, Doc scours the city, putting evil-doers in their place. As it turns out, "Mega-Brain-Man" constantly mistakes ordinary events as "dastardly" deeds and acts inappropriately. After one incident, Doc regains his memory and is taken back to the ring to finish his match... where he is defeated. He decides to continue his pursuit in science. Marty and the boys head back to the future. Verne is once again pressured to swing over the swamp and declines, saying that he will follow his instincts. Jackson grabs the rope and swings. The rope breaks and Jackson goes down into the goop... and Verne declares as he leaves, "This is Mega-Muscle-Man saying yoinks and I'm outta here!" Behind the scenes *In 1952, Doc lived on the fourth floor of an apartment building. Marty, Jules and Verne visit him there, hovering outside the window. *Doc says that he had started his career "last Thursday" (probably February 7 rather than a day earlier) when he ran into a promoter at the "Hoggly Woggly" grocery store. *In a parody of product placement, the animators depict Marty standing behind a sign that says "FEPSI". *As with many animated series episodes, there is an homage to the film series. Verne's decision to avoid a stupid and dangerous stunt, even at the risk of being called "chicken" by one's peers, is reminiscent of Back to the Future Part III. Just as Marty would have hit the Rolls-Royce had he raced against Needles, Verne would have fallen in the swamp if he had swung on the rope rather than Jackson. Dramatis personae *Emmett Brown *Jules Brown *Verne Brown *Marty McFly *Jennifer Parker *Jackson New continuity New individuals *Jimmy Olsen *"Mad Maximus" New locations *Deadman's Swamp *Hoggly Woggly New organizations *Mega-Muscle-Man Club *Small Town Wrestling New technology *Booster boots New miscellanea *Fepsi *Marty McFly *Jimmy Olsen *Jennifer Parker *Jackson |events= *February 15 |locations= *Deadman's Swamp *Hoggly Woggly |organizations= *Mega-Muscle-Man Club *Small Town Wrestling |technology= *Booster boots |miscellanea= *Fepsi *"Yoinks and away! | }} Note * 4 years after this episode, David Kaufman would provide the voice for Jimmy Olsen in Superman: The Animated Series. Category:Animated Series episodes